


Til We Meet Again

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod and Miss Parker share a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til We Meet Again

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

'Til we meet again.  
By:24

~Jarod~

Jarod was walking on Pier 39 in San Francisco taking in the sights before him. He had been in the city by the bay before helping a wax museum owner, but he had never gotten the chance to go sight seeing. There was so much excitement and so many shops that he didn't know what to do first. He walked into the video arcade to play some of the games. He didn't know which to do first, so he picked one and slipped the coins in. As he blew away the space aliens, a crowd gathered to watch him play. His was the highest score that they had ever seen on this game. He knew that it was time for him to leave, so he let the kid next to him take over the game, giving him his coins. The next thing that he did was go into a Disney store and bought a present for Mr. Broots' daughter. He liked the girl and was happy he had helped Broots gain custody of her. He walked down the street window shopping. He also bought some presents for Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots; Debbie shouldn't be the only one getting presents from him. Bags in hand, he walked out to the pier and looked at the ocean. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, warming his skin as he watched the waves lapping at the pier. 'What a vacation,' he thought. He looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. He had spent the whole day there; it had been so much fun. He walked to a pizza place on the pier, where he sat down to eat and watched the people around him. After finishing, he threw away his trash, picked up his bags and drove back to the hotel. He opened his trunk, got his bags out and went into his room.

The next day he got up and went to the Exploratorium. He had seen it in a brochure and wanted to visit it. He had fun playing with all the exhibits that they had. When he was finished at the Exploratorium, he went to a museum. Afterwards, he decided to return to the hotel, but he didn't go straight up to his room. He decided to go take a walk.

The following day he decided to go back to Pier 39, but this time to watch the performers. He walked up to a crowd that was listening to a man playing the guitar. After that, he walked towards the shops, finding a stage where a magician was performing, so he stayed to watch. Suddenly he felt someone watching him; turning, he found Miss Parker and her sweeper team headed toward him. He turned around and ran. Miss Parker and crew followed quickly in pursuit of their runaway pretender.

\- Miss Parker ->-

Broots had come barreling into her office saying that he had found Jarod. Sydney was in a conference and couldn't be reached, so she gathered a sweeper team and boarded the Centre jet. 'This is the day that I finally catch Jarod and then finally leave this place,' she thought to herself.

She exited the car and walked towards the hotel where Jarod was staying at. She went up to one of the bellhops, showing him Jarod's picture and asked if he had seen him. The bellhop said that he had gone to Pier 39. She went back to the car and drove to the pier. She jumped out of the car and looked around, seaching for Jarod. He was there, walking towards her, but he didn't see her. He had stopped and was listening to a man playing on a guitar. He was moving again, so she and her sweeper team had followed. He stopped once again, to watch a magician. Suddenly he turned and caught sight of her, and took off running. They quickly gave chase.

~Jarod~

'How did she find me? I didn't leave clues to where I was going.' He wasn't going to let her catch him; he was never going back to the Centre. He ran down the pier. He had to get away, he just had to. As he neared the end of the pier, he jumped over the rail, waking up when he hit the floor. 'What was that dream about?' he thougt to himself, rubbing his arm.

\- Miss Parker ->-

Miss Parker and her sweeper team were gaining on their prey. When Jarod climbed up onto the rail, she and the sweper team stopped in their tracks. 'No!' she yelled at Jarod, as she woke up screaming. 'What was that dream about?' she thought to herself.

~Jarod & Miss Parker ->-

Jarod was walking in the park looking at the trees. He was still watching them when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," said Jarod as he reached out to the woman who he had bumped into. Her dark hair was in her face, so he didn't get a good look at her.

"I wasn't watching where I was going either, so I guess that's alright," the woman said, brushing her hair out of her face with her hand.

They stared at each other in amazement.

"Do I know you?" they both asked at the same time.

The End


End file.
